


To see the truth

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Reader Insert, Romance, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Relena is coming over for a visit because Heero thinks you two need to get along. You don't like the idea of spending time with her, but maybe one day is all you need to convince her that you really love Heero. HeeroxReaderSequel to Encounters with Heero
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time for the sequel to Encounters with Heero! It’s a little short, just eight parts, so I should have this up completely within a week or so! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its character, or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 1**

You woke up in your favorite position: your upper body draped over Heero, with your head resting on the warm skin of his shoulder blade while he slept on his stomach. You loved sleeping like this; it was so comfortable. You shifted, still sleepy, and pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. Heero shifted too.

“Are you awake?” you asked softly. 

“Hmm…”

You smiled and rested your head against his shoulder blade again. His hand sought yours and he pulled it up to his face to kiss your fingers.

“You need to shave,” you said teasingly, as you felt the stubble around his mouth prick your fingers. You started to tickle his chin.

“I know,” he murmured, his voice hoarse from sleep.

You continued to tickle the side of his face, until he shifted again. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, so he could turn over onto his back. He wrapped his arms around your waist. You leaned in and kissed him.

“Good morning,” you murmured against his lips.

He cupped your cheek, holding you in place. “Morning…” he whispered back.

One of his hands slid under your top, massaging the skin of your back. You sighed in bliss and rested your head on his chest.

“I have to get up,” he said. “Relena is going to be here soon.”

You scowled. “Right.”

You still didn’t like Relena, and she still didn’t accept you as Heero’s girlfriend. Almost a year had passed since that vacation in Spain, where she had accused you of ‘not knowing Heero at all’. You still got angry thinking about it. But with this year’s vacation close by, Heero had decided that you and Relena needed to get along so he had invited her over and the stupid bitch had accepted. 

You had argued with Heero, protested against Relena’s visit, had done anything you could think of to prevent her from coming over, but the only thing it had resulted in was a pissed off boyfriend, who was banned to the couch in the living room, and a messy said room because you had thrown things at his head. And Relena was still coming over. 

So after three days of giving Heero the silent treatment and getting it in return, you had given in. A now, a week later, Relena was going to be your guest for four days. Just great.

Heero ran a hand through your hair. “Don’t worry about her, okay?”

“Hmm…” You got more comfortable against him.

He nuzzled your hair. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

You lay there for at least another half an hour, before Heero got up. You had almost fallen asleep again, and you opened your eyes as he carefully moved away from under you.

“Go back to sleep,” he said, while running his hand through your hair. He kissed your temple.

You closed your eyes and drifted off again.

**\- End part 1 -**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 2**

It was almost two hours later when you woke up again. You heard voices in the living room downstairs, signaling Relena had arrived. It was time to start convincing her. The past few days you had formed a little plan to win her over. You knew Heero had had the best intentions when he had invited Relena, but that didn’t mean you had to like it. With a sigh, you got up. You took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Heero and Relena were sitting at the table in the living room.

She gave you a cool smile. “Hello –Y/N-.”

You didn’t like the disapproving undertone in her voice, but you decided to stick to your plan and gave her a cheerful ‘Hi!’ in return. Relena seemed surprised by your cheerfulness, but she quickly covered it up. You rested your hands on top of Heero’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

“Slept well?” he asked, while tilting his head back so he could look at you. He still hadn’t shaved.

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

You went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Afterwards, you wandered back into the living room. Part of your plan was to be polite to Relena, so you now wanted to have a conversation with her. You pulled back the chair next to Heero, but he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you into his lap. You blushed, but you were grateful for his actions. Relena had to see how much you loved Heero, and how much he loved you in return.

“So…” you started. “How is everything going?”

“I’m good.” Relena sounded genuinely surprised by your question. “Thank you.”

Heero’s arms tightened around your waist and he rested his chin on your shoulder. The stubble on his chin prickled your skin.

“I heard that you’re going to start on a project for colony maintenance,” you said.

“Yes.” Relena nodded. “It’s necessary to do something about the state of some colonies. This colony’s weather system, for instance. It’s not so good anymore.”

“You’re gonna get it fixed?” You hoped so. In the past year, the weather system had started malfunctioning more and more, and now it was frigging cold outside.

Relena nodded again.

You grinned at her. “Great.”

“-Y/N- hates it that it is so cold outside,” Heero said. You could hear the smile in his voice. “She complains about it all the time.”

You turned to scowl at him. “Not everybody can stand the cold like you do.”

He grinned at you. You heard a muffled sound form the other side of the table, and you looked at Relena. She had her hand clasped in front of her mouth and was trying to muffle her laughter. Aah… victory. You grinned. She was loosening up. Heero pressed a kiss against the back of your neck. It obviously pleased him that you were trying to be nice to Relena.

You glanced at your watch and sighed. Time to get into the cold. You looked at Heero again. “I should go grocery shopping. Do you need anything?”

He shook his head.

“Alright,” you said, while getting up. You pressed a kiss against Heero’s lips. “See you later.”

“Take my car,” Heero said, as you walked towards the hallway.

“No.”

“-Y/N-.” Heero sighed.

You turned around and looked at him. “What? I’m taking my own car. There’s nothing wrong with it!”

You always loved arguing with him about your car. It was fun to see him get all wound up about it.

“It’s an old piece of junk that should have been on the junkyard when you got your license.”

You stuck out your tongue at him. Heero narrowed his eyes in a mock glare. He got up and walked up to where you were standing in the hallway.

You sighed. “Okay! Fine!”

You grabbed Heero’s car keys from the table by the door. You held them up for him to see. “I’ll take your damn car and fold it around a pole!”

Heero’s grin flashed and he pulled you towards him. “You’ll bring my car back unharmed.”

“Heero,” you hissed quietly. “Not with her…”

He silenced you with a blood thumping kiss. You clung to him, completely helpless as he plundered your mouth. You pouted when he pulled away. He pressed a kiss against your forehead and then let go of you. 

“Hurry back,” he said.

“Hmm-mm.” You grabbed your coat and put it on.

You walked out of the house, still feeling a bit dazed by his kiss.

**\- End part 2 -**


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 3**

Your teeth were chattering by the time you had carried all the grocery bags inside. Heero put them away, and pushed a mug of tea into your hands when you sat down on the couch. 

“C-come warm me up,” you said.

He sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms. 

“Where is Relena?” you asked.

“Taking a nap.” He nuzzled your hair.

You started to feel a little warm again. You sighed and leaned more into Heero, gratefully sipping your tea. “I hope this will be the first colony that she is going to fix.”

Heero chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

When you finished your tea, you put the mug down on the table and turned to push Heero onto his back. You lay down on top of him, you legs entwined with his. “Let’s take a nap too.”

“I’m not tired,” Heero said.

“Heero…” You pouted at him.

“What?” He grinned at you.

You kissed him. “Don’t whine. Sleep.”

“Alright.”

“And you’ll shave when we wake up.”

“Okay.” He pulled you closer for another kiss. “But tonight I want to…”

You blushed scarlet as he lowered his voice and whispered in your ear what exactly he wanted to do. You lowered your face against the crook of his neck. “You’re not forgetting we have a guest, are you?”

“No…” He chuckled and ran a hand through your hair.

He nipped your earlobe, the stubble on his chin prickling your cheek. You shivered and dug your fingertips into his arms. You lifted your head from his neck and kissed him. The kiss was slow and sensual, dizzying you with sensations, and it worsened when you felt his body react beneath you. You broke the kiss with a gasp.

Heero cupped your cheek. His eyes were still closed and when he opened them you shivered at the intensity of them.

“Heero…” you whispered. “I…”

He nipped your bottom lip and you went limp against him. He pressed his mouth against yours again, his hands sliding over your back. You couldn’t find the will to stop him from seducing you. Later, when he lowered you onto the bed in your bedroom, you couldn’t help but wonder if he would do what he had promised you earlier, or if he would wait until that night…

**\- End part 3 -**


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 4**

You woke up, feeling lazy and incredibly warm. Heero was holding you; your back was pressed up against his chest and he had thrown one leg over your hip. His breath caressed your shoulder. Still drowsy, you prepared to go back to sleep but then suddenly remembered you had a guest. You looked at the alarm clock and gasped. You had to start preparing dinner soon!

“Heero!” You turned around and shook his shoulder.

“What’s the matter?” He woke up, startled. His voice was rough from sleep.

“We have to get up! I have to start dinner and Relena -mpf-!”

Heero pressed a hand over your mouth to silence you, while still blinking the sleep from his eyes. You scowled at him. He gave you a lazy smile in return. 

“Relax,” he said.

You rolled your eyes and tried to pull his hand away. “I really have to -mpf-!”

Hand over your mouth again. “You don’t have to do anything. I’ll order take-out.”

You glared at him.

“Don’t give me that look.” He kissed the tip of your nose. “Just because Relena is the Vice Foreign Minister, doesn’t mean she won’t eat take-out.”

You pushed at his chest. He chuckled when you didn’t succeed in pushing him away. Frustrated, you tried to get up yourself, but he stopped you.

“-Y/N-, come here.” He pulled you closer and you sighed.

“I don’t like serving my guests take-out,” you said.

“This is why Relena isn’t your guest, but mine.”

“Well…You’re a manner lacking host then.”

He smirked. “I know. I manhandled you in front of her, and seduced you when she was taking a nap. And on top of that I will serve her take-out for dinner.”

You giggled and cuddled up against him. “I didn’t mind the first two.”

He kissed your tenderly.

“I should get up,” you murmured. “Take a shower, and see how many whisker burns you gave me.”

He grinned. Heero loved giving you marks. You were glad they were whisker burns this time. They would fade with a day or two. His hickeys usually lasted a week. You didn’t mind his urge to brand you, as long as he put those marks where you could hide them. 

You got up and grabbed your robe from a nearby chair. You put it on, before turning around. Heero just looked too damn good, lying on the bed like that with the sheets pooling around his hips. Muscles rippled under his skin as he moved and rolled onto his back. You bid your lip as he stretched, the sheets slipping down a little further. He shot you a knowing grin and with a sigh you sat down on the bed again. You leaned over him and pressed your lips against his.

“You’re not making me go any faster, you know,” you murmured against his lips with a smile.

“I could shower with you,” he murmured back.

“No,” you said, while straightening. “If you do that, we’ll never be ready in time for dinner.”

Heero chuckled. You got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**\- End part 4 -**


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 5**

When you entered the living room you found Relena on one of the couches. The TV was on with a news channel playing. You were glad she had found something to do while you had been ‘occupied’. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you on your own for so long,” you apologized.

“It’s fine,” she said.

You walked into the kitchen. “Do you want some fruit juice as well?” you called out.

“Yes please.” Darn, was she always so polite?

You retrieved the fruit juice from the refrigerator and grabbed two classes from the cupboard. You walked back into the living room. Heero entered the living room as well, his hair damp from his shower and to your delight he had shaved. He went into the kitchen and returned with a glass in his hand.

You sat down on the other couch and handed Relena her drink. Heero joined you and pulled you closer towards him. You turned your head and nuzzled his cheek, enjoying the smoothness of his skin. 

“Much better,” you said with a smile.

“I’m ordering take-out for dinner,” Heero said to Relena. “What do you want?” 

Relena smiled and shrugged. “Anything is fine, I guess.” 

“And what about you?” he asked you.

You leaned more into him and sighed contently. “You pick.”

“Alright.” He kissed the top of your head and got off the couch, making you almost lose your balance.

You shot him a scowl. “Careful.” 

He patted your head before going to hunt for the phone book. You smiled at Relena, and to your surprise she gave you a genuine smile in return. Had she… Maybe had changed her mind about you? At least, you hoped that she did. She was Heero’s friend and important to him. You wanted her to accept you. 

“So… Do you want to go somewhere tonight?” you asked her.

“Actually, I’d like to see where you work,” Relena said. “Heero’s told me it’s a very nice place.”

You grinned. “The bar it is then.”

**\- End part 5 -**


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 6**

The bar was packed with people, their voices and the bar’s music creating a welcoming atmosphere. You waved at Molly as you entered and turned around to look at Heero and Relena. 

“We should find a table,” you said to Heero with a grin. “If that is not too different from your usual place at the bar.”

“Har har…” He gave you a light shove in the direction of an empty table. 

You chuckled and sat down at the table. Heero sat down next to you, and Relena took the seat opposite you. 

“You should try the Margarita,” you told her. “Yamato makes an awesome one.”

The waiter in question came over to the table. He was a cute Japanese guy that had been working at the bar for three months now. He winked at you, but you ignored it. He had been trying to hit on you, ever since he came to work at the bar. He even tried when Heero was there, but Heero was always quick to scare him off with a glare.

You felt Heero’s arm slide possessively around your shoulders, and you did your best to keep a straight face. Any moment now he would glare…

“Two Margarita’s and a beer,” Heero said gruffly.

“S-sure!” Yamato hurried away.

You giggled. “Poor guy.”

“He shouldn’t hit on you,” Heero said.

“We should find him a girl, and then he’ll stop.” You kissed Heero’s cheek. 

“He should stop anyway.”

You chuckled and Relena laughed. After a few minutes, Yamato came back with the drinks. “First one’s on the house,” he said.

“Thanks.” You gave him a smile.

Yamato went to another table and Heero picked up his glass to inspect his beer.

“You know, I don’t think he poisoned it,” you teased him.

Relena choked on her drink and giggled.

“You never know,” Heero said dryly.

You grinned and sipped your drink.

You had a very nice time at the bar. Relena was being really kind and she often laughed at your jokes. You hoped she had realized that Heero and you were very happy together. Because you were starting to like her. She was actually a nice person to hang out with. You noticed how she kept sneaking glances at Yamato and he noticed as well. You smiled and sipped your drink. He would be good for Relena. A couple of months ago, she had ended her engagement. Heero had told you that her fiancé had been cheating on her. Yamato would never do such a thing. Despite the fact that he had tried to hit on you, while you had Heero, he was a very sincere guy.

At some point, he actually sat down next to Relena. It was getting close to closing time, so there weren’t many customers around anymore. He started a conversation with her, and they talked animatedly for some time.

Heero leaned closer to you, so he could whisper in your ear. “If I had known he’d fall for Relena, I would have invited her over three months ago.”

You choked back your laughter. You cupped Heero’s cheeks in your hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. “You’d do anything to take his mind off of me.”

He grinned. “That I would do.”

You smiled mischievously. “There were other things you said you would do.”

“I intent to live up to that promise.” He kissed you. He glanced at Relena, who was still deep in conversation with Yamato. “We should buy her another Margarita, make sure she falls asleep quickly.”

You burst out laughing and leaned into him. “Heero! You can’t be serious!” 

He chuckled and pulled you onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around him. He nuzzled your cheek, while his hand came to rest on your thigh. You blushed as he started to caress your thigh through the fabric of your jeans.

“I think I’ll give my boss the wrong impression like this,” you said with a laugh.

“You won’t.” He kissed your cheek. “We’re just cuddling.” 

“I think your definition of cuddling is…” You swallowed when his hand slid up a little higher. “A little different from anyone else’s.” 

He grinned at you. “Maybe it is.” 

You rolled your eyes with a smile and cupped his cheek. You leaned into him to nip his bottom lip. “Let’s go home?” 

“Hmm…” 

You turned to Relena and Yamato. Yamato had gotten up to go back to work. Relena was clutching a note in her hand, no doubt with his phone number on it, and she gave him a bright smile. Yamato smiled back and then left the table. Relena blushed when she noticed both you and Heero were looking at her.

You smiled. “He is nice, no?” 

“Yes.” She smiled back.

“You wanna leave?” 

She nodded and got up. You and Heero got up as well. You quickly put on your coat, before leaving the bar. You smiled when Heero wrapped his arm around you. You enjoyed the warmth his body radiated during the walk to the car. He knew how much you hated the cold.

“Are you good to drive?” you asked.

“I only had two beers,” Heero said.

“Just checking.” You grinned. “But it’s not necessary. I suppose you’re immune to alcohol or something. It still amazes me and I’m beginning to think you’re a vampire.” 

“Yeah right…” Heero chuckled.

You reached the car and quickly got in. “I swear! I’m not made for this kind of weather.” 

“This colony is the first one I’m going to fix,” Relena said. “I promise.” 

“Haha!” You grinned and poked Heero’s arm. “You heard that?” 

Heero ruffled your hair and grinned at you. He started the car and drove off.

**\- End part 6 -**


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 7**

When you entered the house you made a beeline for the kitchen, while Relena said goodnight and disappeared into the hallway. You filled a glass with water and drank, waiting for Heero to follow you. Heero came walking into the kitchen and stepped up behind you. He rested his hands on your hips and his chin on your shoulder. You smiled and leaned back into him.

“Hey,” you said softly.

He kissed your cheek. “You had fun tonight?”

“Yes.” You put the glass down on the counter and turned around.

“I think Relena has changed her opinion about you,” he said, while tucking a lock of hair behind your ear.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and lay your head against his shoulder. “I hope she did. She is your friend, and I want her to like me.”

“Hmm…” Heero nuzzled your hair and tightened his arms around you.

You smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. He cupped the back of your head to keep you in place and deepened the contact. The simple kiss you had intended turned into a passion heated embrace within seconds. Your hands tangled in his hair as he plundered your mouth. He backed you up against the counter and lifted you up onto the edge. He stood between your legs and slipped his hands under your blouse. Shivers racked your body as his fingers tickled over the skin of your back. He broke the kiss and dragged his mouth over your cheek to your ear.

“I love you,” he murmured in your ear.

“I love you too,” you whispered back.

You gasped as he nipped your earlobe and started to undo the buttons of your blouse. He kissed his way down your neck and trailed down to kiss the skin he had just exposed. It felt like his lips and hands set your skin on fire and your breath clogged in your throat.

“Bedroom. Now,” you said breathlessly.

Heero chuckled and picked you up to carry you to the bedroom.

**\- End part 7 -**


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final part! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**To see the Truth  
Part 8**

When you came downstairs the next morning, Relena was sitting at the table in the living room, typing away behind a small laptop. A steaming cup of tea stood next to her. 

She gave you a smile. “There is still some hot water left if you want tea as well.” 

“Thanks,” you said.

You went into the kitchen and fixed yourself a cup. You prepared coffee for Heero, and then sat down opposite Relena. After the fun evening, you felt comfortable being in the same room with her.

“Slept well?” you asked her.

She nodded. “Yes.” 

“Sooo… Are you going to call Yamato?” 

She blushed. “I think so, yes. He is very nice.” 

“Good.” You grinned at her.

“I have to apologize to you,” she said, after taking a sip of her tea. She demonstratively closed the laptop, giving you her full attention.

“For what?” You knew it of course, but you still wanted to hear her say it.

“For my behavior towards you. I’ve come to see the truth.” Relena smiled warmly. “I can see that you love Heero very much, and that you’re happy together.” 

“Apology accepted,” you said with a smile of your own. “I hope we can be friends from now on. Not because Heero wants us to be, but because **we** want it.”

She grinned at you. “Definitely.”

“Awesome.”

You heard footsteps coming down the staircase. You turned your head to watch Heero enter the room. You’d never get tired of looking at him. The look in his eyes made your thoughts drift back to the night before, and your cheeks warmed with the memory. You figured he’d always have this effect on you.

Heero made his way over to you and kissed you. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” you said back. “I made coffee.” 

“Thanks,” he said, and went into the kitchen.

“I was wondering…” Relena said. “Would you like to go shopping today?” 

“Sure,” you said.

“Take my car,” Heero called from the kitchen. You could hear the teasing undertone in his voice.

You rolled your eyes. “Sure, sure.” 

Relena laughed at your dry tone. You chuckled yourself.

Yeah, Relena wasn’t so bad after all. You could really see yourself becoming friends with her. And you really had to set her up with Yamato. You smiled to yourself. The rest of her visit would be fun!

**\- End -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! Please, let me know what you think of it! :)


End file.
